


Never Say You're Here To Stay

by mercutiglo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Missing/Presumed Dead, Other, Post-FRP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: More post FRP feels like sorry we'll never be done with those they just provide so many possibilities and this just like, pretty much slots into canon too and i hate it(title from Always Leaving by Mayday Parade)





	Never Say You're Here To Stay

Juno realized he made a mistake. He realized it just as soon as he got back to his apartment and if he hadn’t had the entire contents of his flask in the back of the taxi he would’ve tried to go back in a heartbeat to find Peter again and make it as though he hadn’t even left. 

 

The next day, hungover with a headache that felt like he had just lost another eye, he realized that he had made a huge mistake and made an attempt to remember where the hotel had been, but he looked all over and nowhere could he find any mention of any kind of alias that he would expect out of Peter. It was a Sunday, Rita would be at home, but he sent her a message anyways:

 

          _Rita. I need your help. Meet me at the office and I’ll explain everything._

 

Twenty minutes later when Juno got to the office, Rita was already sitting on her desk, waiting. She looked like she had rolled out of bed on the way to the office, but he didn’t figure it really mattered all that much to him. “Rita I need your help.”

 

“Well yeah, Boss, I figured that much. Your message did say ‘Rita, I need your help.’ What kinda help, Boss?”

 

Juno looked up at her with tired eyes. She hadn’t realized just how messed up he looked. His eyeliner was smudged so much he looked like a raccoon, she could see the faintest tint of someone else’s lipstick still clinging to his lips, he didn’t look like he’d really slept a wink and even his jacket, which he usually managed to at least throw on a coat rack before passing out, was just as rumpled as everything else he was wearing. “Rita I need you to help me find someone.” His voice was slightly raspy, and exasperated beyond reason.

 

Her expression dropped. She hadn’t thought that this was going to be as serious as it seemed now. She slid behind her desk and booted up her computer, inputting a string of passwords while she looked up at Juno. “Yeah boss, okay. Who do you need to find?”

 

He took a heavy sigh. “Do you remember that Dark Matters agent that I had to work with on that case for the Kanagawas? With the mask?”

 

“Oh yeah, Mistah Agent Glass! I remember him! What about him?”

 

“I need you to help me find him.”

 

Her fingers stopped flying across her keyboard. She didn’t look up from the screen because she knew that she didn’t want to look at his face when she said the next thing. “Boss you know that was a fake name that he gave you right? I know he was pretty, but it’s gonna be a hard time findin him again.”

 

When she finally looked at him, she saw the true desperation in his eyes. He put a piece of paper down on her desk. “Here are some of the possible names you could find him under, and numbers that he’s used in the past. I’m gonna go get us some coffee. I’ll be back.” He didn’t give her a chance to respond before the door to their office slammed shut behind him. 

 

While he was gone, it didn’t take long to put in all of the different names he had on the list and find the end result: nothing. Rita could find no evidence of anyone under any of the names or numbers Juno had given her. Rita was good at finding people, and real good at tracking them down to the square foot and floor of their house, but in this case, he could be on Mars or off of it and she would have no idea which it was. 

 

When Juno came back, she was furiously typing again. He set her coffee down on her desk and sat down in the chair she had on the other side of her desk, sipping at his own coffee until she looked up. After a few minutes of silence except for the typing, she finally turned toward him. “I’m sorry, Mistah Steel. But I can’t find this Nureyev fella anywhere.”

 

His eyes shot open and he pulled the list back toward his side of the desk, scanning over the names he had put on it. “Wait, I didn’t tell you that name, did I?”

 

Rita hadn’t realized it was such an issue, although it had been quite difficult to find. “Oh, no no no, Boss. I found it really really really deep in a database under a whole lotta layers of encryption. I’m…. Guessin that’s his real name?”

 

Juno leaned back in his chair, not necessarily relaxing, but pretending that he was. “Yeah. Peter Nureyev. I just…. I was wrong. I wanted to find him. I wanted to say-” The sound of both his and Rita’s comms sounding with a message interrupted him. They both pulled out their comms and silently read what appeared on the screen. Juno was confused. “What?”

 

“I take it you just got the same message that I just got, Mistah Steel?”

 

“Well gee Rita, I dunno, did you get a message that says ‘You’re not going to find him’ from some mysterious number?”

 

Rita was already typing the number in to see if she could find out anything about it. “Yeah, that’s the message I got. But the number isn’t in here either, so we still ain’t gonna find him.”

 

“Rita. What do you mean the number is in there?”

 

“I mean I can’t find the number in any database boss! It’s not even in any burner records, not a single cell service, nothin. And it’s not from Jupiter or Venus or Neptune either, all their record are in here too. So either Mistah Peter Nureyev really doesn’t want you to find him, someone ELSE doesn’t really want you to find him, or he’s dead.”

 

Juno’s eyes shot open as he leaned forward onto Rita’s desk. “What do you mean ‘or he’s dead.’ Why would that mean he’s dead?”

 

Rita leaned back, concerned. “Well I dunno boss! But usually weird numbers like these are a bad sign and bad signs usually mean someone’s dead!” Another ping to both of their comms. Rita didn’t look down, but Juno did. “Is it the same number boss?”

 

When Juno didn’t say anything, she looked down for herself. She was greeted with a message that simply read:

 

          _You will not find him. He’s not here. Leave. Him. Alone._

 

She looked up and saw Juno still staring down at the screen. “What are ya gonna do, Mistah Steel?”

 

He looked up at her. His eyes were glassy, tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked back down at his comms, and watched as his tears began to hit the screen. Once they did, he looked back up again, putting his comms in his pocket, wiping at his face. “I’m gonna go home and then tomorrow business as usual. If he doesn’t want to be found then…. I guess I won’t find him then.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey clint fuck you for asking for this okay
> 
> I may have been drunk when i wrote the first part of this, but i think it's fine 
> 
> kudos/comment/subscribe for more pain in word form


End file.
